


Not him

by c1nnam0n_r0llz



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c1nnam0n_r0llz/pseuds/c1nnam0n_r0llz
Relationships: None





	Not him

you are not him

you may think you are but trust me

you are not

it may seem like I am describing you

or that I like you

but you are not him

you are not the burn

you are not that voice and laugh I craved to hold

He is unreachable 

I don’t like you like that

i promise

dont worry

you are not him,

and you will never be 

I like that blue eyed ginger

not you


End file.
